One type of edge lift anchor for use with concrete panels comprises a head configured for engagement with a lifting clutch and opposed generally parallel legs extending from the head to provide anchorage within the panel, the legs being appropriately profiled along their edges for that purpose. Various different designs of this type of anchor are in widespread use. Edge lift anchors of this type are currently formed by cutting from thick metal plate using non-contact high energy cutting means such as a laser beam or plasma arc with the edges of the legs being profiled in this cutting process.
The preferred embodiment to be described herein features a range of improvements in edge lift anchors of the general type discussed above and enabled by the use of alternative manufacturing methods.